1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensionally visible recognizable image creation devices, and more particularly to a three-dimensional image creation device which creates a three-dimensionally visible image, prints the image on a printing medium with a printer and/or displays the image on a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RDS (Random Dot Stereogram) is generally well known as a technique for creating a three-dimensionally visible image (which can be hereinafter referred to as a "three-dimensional image"). In the RDS, when we view a three-dimensional image three-dimensionally, we pay attention to the fact that our right and left eyes view different positions of the image to express the respective images which our right and left eyes view with many dots to express one three-dimensional image. We adjust the respective distances among many dots which our right and left eyes view to give a three-dimensional feeling to an object expressed in the image.
A further generally well-known method of creating a thee-dimensional image includes the steps of arranging a plurality of different characters repeatedly at constant cycles to create a background of the image and arranging the plurality of different characters at cycles different from the former cycle to cause any figure to be relieved/sunken against the background. Thus, prints such as books with three-dimensionally visible images created by those techniques are marketed.
Conventionally, experts skilled in the technique of creating such three-dimensional images use an electronic device such as a personal computer to process data to thereby create three-dimensional image data. More particularly, in the RDS, the expert creates a plane original image (a regular image which we view usually) with a graphic editor or the like and creates a three-dimensionally visible image from the original image, using the RDS. In the further method, the user must, for example, use a word processor to lay out the configuration of a figure, and sequentially inputs characters to the configuration of the figure to create a three-dimensional image. The user must further create a plate for printing on the basis of the three-dimensional image data so obtained and make a large number of prints with a printer, using the plate.
However, in those conventional three-dimensional image creation systems, the user is required to have a special knowledge of the creation of a three-dimensional image, and to spend much labor in data inputting/processing. Thus, only a small percent of the experts can create a three-dimensional image, and general people only buys and enjoys books with printed three-dimensional images.